Need You Now
by miamitravel
Summary: Lady Antebellum's song was on and this came to mind. Besides my muse needed to be let out.


**A/N:** So I have been seriously slacking in my writing simply because life interfered. So I have been listening to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now and this one-shot sprung from it. So I don't own Cody Rhodes (though I wish I did) and I do not own the song/lyrics to Need You Now. Enjoy!!!!

**Need You Now**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**

Cody is standing outside the hotel room trying to listen inside to hear voices or movement. Drinking at the club with Randy and Ted seemed dull and lifeless without Gina there. The memories flood his mind like pictures scattered on the floor. "Gina, I'm so sorry" he whispers. His hand rose to knock when he heard a whisper of sound behind him.

**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**

Gina slowly made her way back into the hotel, trying to forget that she ever had met Cody Rhodes. His eyes like the color of the sky, the light lisp as he spoke, the coal colored thick hair as she would run her fingers through it. She winced as the memories flooded her mind, when she walked in with another girl wrapped around him. She left then as she heard Cody calling her name. Gina made her way up to her room and standing outside her door is none other then Cody himself.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

Hearing the whisper of an indrawn breath, Cody whips around and sees Gina standing there. Eyes shining brightly with unshed tears as she shakes her head at him. Cody is standing there looking at her with love in his eyes and begging for forgiveness, wondering if at any point tonight he crossed her mind.**  
**  
**It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

"Gina, please listen to me. I am so sorry for what happened. It wasn't my fault though. She was a fan that decided to sneak up into the hotel room. I walked in and she was there. I had no idea. Right after you left, hotel security came and escorted her out. Please let's go inside and talk."

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
**

**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now**

And I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  


Gina looked at Cody and didn't know whether to believe him or not, but she loved him and wanted to give him a chance to say his peace. It wasn't often that she put a guard up around him, but now all she wanted was to be held by him. The drinks that she had at the bar certainly were helping in lowering her defenses against him. Nodding her head she took the room key out of her back pocket and opened the door. She held it open for Cody to follow. Feeling his hands on her shoulders Gina forced herself to not fall back into him to allow his warmth and concern to seep into her. She needed to hear him out. The hurt she felt at seeing another girl wrapped around him was something she never wanted to experience again, but she knew that when you love someone, hurt was a part of that relationship.

**  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**

Cody placed his feeling out in the open for Gina. He didn't know how to not need her in his life. He had never done that with another woman and he felt he needed, no wanted, to let Gina see the real him. To Cody she was perfect and that perfection in his eyes was ruined by the tears and heartache she felt as she watched another girl have her arms around him. Cody bared his soul to Gina long into the night. Gina meantime listened to everything he said and listened to what heart was saying. She wanted him. She needed him like her next breath. "Cody I love you and need you in my life. Don't go."

"Never sweetie. I am not going anywhere. I love you."

**I just need you now**

Oh baby I need you now


End file.
